Ice Cream Tears
by Sweet-Dark-Roses
Summary: When Albus Potter finds a lost little boy, Harry life takes a major turn when reunited with someone from his past but don't worry; He has ice cream.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else even slightly related to Harry Potter…

Note: This is my first fic… and I don't have a beta… I should get me one of those…

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Lost

* * *

Albus walked through the busy crowds of Diagon Alley with his dad close by his side. His older brother, James, was on the other side of his dad talking at a fast pace and his little sister was clinging tightly to Harry's shirt, looking around from her high perch. Albus was slowly tagging behind them, taking everything in. He loved going to Diagon Alley but Dad didn't take them all very often because his was always worried they would get lost.

Through the tangle of legs, Albus saw a blond boy about his age sitting alone on the edge of the street. He stopped to take a better look at the boy and saw that his cheeks were wet with tears. Albus quickly stopped caring about keeping up with his family and ran to the crying boy. When he got to him he asked, "Are you ok?" The boy lifted his head and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand but didn't answer. Albus sat down next to him and said, "My name is Albus but you can call me Al. What's yours?"

"Scorpius," He said in a small voice.

"Are you ok? Where are your parents?" Albus took that as the wrong thing to say when Scorpius burst into tears. "I'm sorry, um… it's ok, it's ok," He said as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. "I'm here," said Albus as he continued to try to comfort Scorpius. In respond, his sobs slowed and his breathing starting to slow down. Albus smiled at this and hugged him closer.

"Albus! Albus Severus Potter! Where are you? ALBUS!" his dad shouted from the crowd.

"Over here!" Albus responded, not moving for the ground as his dad came in to view.

"There you are. I was so worried. How many times have I told you never to run off like that? If you ever..." Harry stopped mid-sentence when he catch sign of the boy in Albus's arms. "Who is this?" Harry bent down to get a better look at the boy.

"This is Scorpius," said Albus and then turned to Scorpius who now had mostly stopped crying. "This is my dad, Scorp. He'll make everything better."

"Hello Scorpius, do your parents know where you are?"

"No, they don't care. They don't care about me at all. I bet she doesn't even know I am gone. Maybe she will like it better if I am just gone forever," Scorpius choked out between sobs.

"shhhh, it's ok," Harry said as he picked up both his son and the crying boy. "I bet they are worried sick about you. Now who are your parents?"

"No, I'm not telling you. You'll just send me back to them and they don't want that. Please don't."

"It's ok, Scorp. Dad won't send you back. You can stay with us, right Dad?" Albus said is a caring voice.

"Al, I have to find out who his parents are but I won't send him back if they really such bad parents to not care or even notice that their son had gone missing." Harry said as tried to calm down both of the boys. "I know what will fix these tears."

"ICE CREAM!" shouted Lily who had been standing off to the side with James.

"Yes, Ice cream," he chuckled. "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlous is right over there and ice cream is the only know the medicine for tears."

"I still won't tell you who my parents are," Scorpius said defiantly, still blinking back tears.

"James, Lily, follow me closely. We don't want to be losing anyone else today." Harry walked to the ice cream followed by his kids who were already picking out what flavor they would get.

"I want chocolate," said James before Harry had time to ask him.

"Strawberry! Strawberry! Strawberry with rainbows and pink shimmers and ice cream," said Lily now jumping up and down.

"Ok, so that a chocolate for a James and a strawberry with rainbow sprinkles and Pink Coconut Ice for Lily. Now you two, save us a table over there," He said pointing to the empty table near the window. Lily, still hyper, ran to the table with James following at more of a normal pace. "How about you guys? What do you want?"

"Can I have chocolate and vanilla swirl?" asked Albus.

"Of course you can, How about you, Scorpius?"

"I'll have the same," Scorpius responded not looking up at Harry. Harry put both the boys down and told them to sit to go sit with to other kids.

Albus walked Scorpius to the table and sat in nearest empty seat while pulling the other boy into the one next to him.

"I told you my dad would fix everything. " Albus said to Scorpius.

"I don't think he fixed anything." Scorpius whispered looking his lap.

"He has, you're not crying and he's getting ice cream. You'll feel much better after you have ice cream. It always makes me feel better. "

Scorpius looked up and gave Albus a small smile. "I have never had ice cream after I cried before. Does it really make you feel better?"

"Of course it does. One time I fell of my broom and hurt my knee but Dad got me a big bowl of ice cream and I felt all better." Albus said, giving him an encouraging smile. "Mom didn't give us ice cream because it had too much sugar but now we are staying with Dad so we get ice cream all the time. Don't tell Dad I told you that. He said that he didn't want it to seem like he was bribing us with sweets."

"I won't tell. I'm really good a keeping secrets."

* * *

Harry looked over at the table wear the kids were sitting. Scorpius had stopped crying and was talking with Albus. Harry was really worried about Albus. What kind of parent loses their kid and don't go looking for them. The Dursleys had lost him more than a couple of times but they usually when looking for him when they realized his chores weren't being done. This little boy didn't even think his parents noticed he was gone. Harry didn't think there were parents worse than the Dursleys but at least they had cared about their own son. A tap on his arm snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"That will be 1 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 14 Knuts, please." The witch behind the counter said. Harry quickly handed her the money and picked up all the ice cream bowls.

Lilly saw this and shouted, "ICE CREAM!" as Harry came to the table, carrying five different ice creams. "Give me give me give me give me give me"

"Calm down, Silly," Harry laughed, as Lilly stretched out her hands, trying to grab her ice cream. "What's the magic word?"

"Please, pretty please, pretty please with ice cream on top." She begged, still trying to reach her ice cream.

"Ok, ok" Harry said as he plopped the pink ice cream in front of her and gave James and the other two boys their ice cream. "Use a spoon." He reminded Lilly as she dove into her ice cream. The boys had started eating too but they were making far less of a mess. Harry was actually surprised at how neatly Scorpius was eating. Not a single drop of ice cream had gotten on his clothes compared to his kid's clothes which would need a couple stain removing spells each when he got home.

* * *

Albus wolfed down half his ice cream before he stopped to check Scorpius. He looked better than he had when Albus found him already. Albus asked, "Is the ice cream working?"

Scorpius stopped eating for a second and said, "I think it is"


End file.
